Adrel Ta
Adrel Ta is a Knight of the Consular class within the Jedi Order. During recent events, she performs as an intermediary on behalf of the New Republic and other factions. In spite of her sworn service to the New Republic and the Jedi Order, she struggles to remain neutral while fulfilling the agenda listed within her mandate. "We must do something, we were made to." ''- ''Adrel Ta History Early Life Adrel was discovered by her parents early into her infancy, showing an unnatural affinity for those that were suffering, she soon proved capable of easing their pain or healing small maladies entirely. Taken from her primitive home upon a small moon of Iego to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, she was inducted into the Order for training immediately and her childhood passed without incident. Uncommonly bright, reserved and obedient, her record as a Padawan also was unblemished. Knighthood Passing the trials for knighthood with remarkable scores, she lacked in only one vital area: combat. Yet as her chosen path was that of the Consular, it was decided that such skills would be left to her for further cultivation. She entered service in the field immediately and conducted many missions with successful results. It was not until the war that her true challenge began. Wartime The violence of war was a particularly trying time in Adrel's life. It was her defining moment, as the Order placed the mantle of responsibility upon her and expected more from her leadership than ever before. She struggled to make the right choices, to accept the necessary loss of life and to come to endure the gaping wound that violence on such a grand scale left within the Force itself. Retreating inward, when not on the battle field, Adrel became increasingly isolated. Irritable and prone to shifting moods, the Council worried for her well being as the war with the Fallen stretched on. When at last the conflict reached it's end, Adrel was changed irreversibly. Her cheerful nature was replaced by a steely composure and while still kind, her compassion had retreated to let a new sense of pragmatism take precedence. Honored for her bravery, she took up a more aggressive role within the Order. Personality A naturally reserved woman, Adrel rarely speaks unless spoken to, or feels the need to contribute something vital to the conversation. Many around her would mark long periods of awkward silence, though to Adrel these instances would pass unnoticed entirely. Outwardly capable, confident and strong, it is inside that her vulnerabilities are most pronounced. Possessing a fatally insecure sense of self coupled with powerful and shifting emotions, she often struggles to maintain her notoriously unshakable composure and as a result, is seen as somewhat of an over achiever by her peers. Powers As a Knight within the Jedi Order, Adrel has achieved proficient use of all core Force powers such as Force Pull, Push, Speed, Saber Throw, Heal etc. Adrel's abilities within the Force do not exceed typical Jedi standards. However, she does have a particular talent for the light side based special abilities such as Morichro and Malacia, augmented by her natural affinity for the healing arts. Species Born on one of the many moons of Iego, Adrel was the eldest daughter of her clan's Chieftain. Their species is mixed, the result of many ships crashing upon their planet's surface and mixing with the native population. The most prominent species is something of a hybrid that has lengthened the lives of many. Adrel's parents both are nearing their three hundredth year of life and finally beginning to slip into old age. At just over one hundred years old, Adrel has shifted into the appearance and bodily strength of a baseline force sensitive human in their mid- to late thirties. Category:Characters